onceuponatime_tvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Granny's Bed and Breakfast
Granny's Bed and Breakfast Status: Opened Owner: Mr. Gold Granny First Appearance: Pilot Latest Appearance: A Bitter Draught Latest Mention: Strange Case Granny's Bed and Breakfast is a Storybrooke location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the Pilot of Season 1. Plot 'During First Curse' Two outsiders, Kurt Flynn and his son, Owen, are camping in the woods when a storm passes through the area. In the morning, they walk into a mysterious town, Storybrooke, that is seemingly not plotted on the map. Storybrooke mayor Regina Mills is less than pleased to have people wandering into the town. They are looking for a place to stay for the night, and Granny, who runs the bed and breakfast, gladly assists them in checking into a room. The mayor's son, Henry Mills, runs away to Boston to bring his birth mother, Emma Swan, back to the town of Storybrooke with him. She makes the decision to stay in Storybrooke for a week, and goes to the bed and breakfast looking for a place to crash. While she is checking in and booking a room, Mr. Gold arrives to collect the rent from Granny. Emma is concerned about Henry's imaginative mind in thinking everyone in town is a fairy tale character. She goes to see Henry's therapist, Dr. Hopper, and he willingly hands over Henry's patient file to her. Unbeknownst to her, he violated doctor-patient confidentiality on Regina's orders. Emma goes back to her room at the bed and breakfast to flip through the file when Sheriff Graham bursts into to arrest her. He claims Dr. Hopper told him Emma stole the patient file. Later, Granny kicks Emma out of her room due to their rules of not allowing felons to stay in the bed and breakfast. One night, Emma and Henry see a stranger ride into town on a motorcycle. He stops in front of them on the street and asks if there is a place to stay in town, and Emma points him in the direction of the bed and breakfast. Later, Emma prods the stranger for more information about who he is and why he is in Storybrooke. She learns he is a writer named August Booth. In actuality, his real identity is a former Enchanted Forest resident, Pinocchio, and it's his duty to make Emma believe in the curse so she can break it. Since she entered into Storybrooke, the curse has been weakening, and since that moment, August has been slowly but surely turning back into wood, and will not revert unless Emma breaks the curse. Emma fails to see the current state of his wooden leg because she doesn't believe in magic. After this failure, he quickly becomes bedridden due to his rapid physical changes. Henry runs to August for help at his guest room at the bed and breakfast because Emma wants to leave town. August is unable to chip in now that he is almost completely wooden, and it is up to Henry to make Emma believe. Surprisingly, Emma comes to him after Henry takes a bite of a poisoned apple turnover and falls under the Sleeping Curse. He is relieved to know she can finally see his wooden state, but Emma doesn't know how to save everyone without his help. Before he turns completely back to wood, August tells her he believes she can save Henry. 'After First Curse' After Emma breaks the curse, August regains full mobility while still wooden, but has not changed back to his normal appearance. He sends a postcard to Emma's ex-boyfriend of many years ago, Neal. As per a promise they made, August gave his word he would send a postcard to Neal if Emma managed to break the curse. August's father, Marco, learns from Henry where August is and goes to the bed and breakfast searching for him, but he is already gone. With no way to revert to his original non-wooden form; not even after asking Mother Superior, August retreats into the woods and hides in an old trailer. Mr. Gold's true love, Belle, wakes from a nightmare in which Mr. Gold becomes power hungry for magic as he did in the past. She gets fed up with what secrets Mr. Gold is hiding, and that he doesn't trust her enough to tell her about. Belle decides to leave Mr. Gold and goes to think things over at the diner. There, she meets the waitress, Ruby, who offers her a room at the bed and breakfast until she gets her own footing. A man crashes his car into the town border, and is rushed to the hospital's emergency room. For the first time, the residents have to choose between saving the unknown man's life and risk exposure of magic to outsiders, or let him die so no word gets out about the town. The man's life is saved, and with a little amateur sleuthing by breaking into the stranger's phone, he appears to be a normal and average person named Greg Mendell. After he is fully healed and rested up from his car crash wounds, Greg is released from the hospital and checks into an inn room for the time being. Emma learns that her ex-boyfriend Neal is Mr. Gold's son, Baelfire. He goes back to Storybrooke with Emma and Henry, and steers a ship into the town harbor. He takes a room at the bed and breakfast, and tells Emma he invited his fiancée, Tamara, so she could meet her and Henry. After a bit of light conversation, Emma and Henry leave, and Neal tries to explain to Tamara the truth about who he really is by showing her Henry's storybook, but she perceives Neal is attempting to drive her away so he can be with Emma. Tamara leaves his room angrily, but they later make up after she sees August being magically transformed into a young boy. Recognizing Greg as the young boy, Owen, who she adored, Regina shows up at his inn room for a chat. While she wants to reminisce about the past, he demands answers about his missing father, Kurt. She claims he left town, but Greg isn't buying it. Later, Tamara meets up with Greg in his room and they have a secret rendezvous. In Greg's inn room, he and Tamara look over a map of Storybrooke. On it, Greg has pinpointed all the locations where he witnessed magic. He is wary that Neal will find out about them and asks her to leave, but she asks about the ongoing search for Kurt. Thus far, Greg has not had success, but believes his father is in Storybrooke somewhere. Refocusing on their current objective, he questions Tamara about "the package" they will be utilizing soon. She reassures him that it'll be in town by tonight. Unable to forget August's last words before he reverted to Pinocchio, in which he named a person called "her" who had harmed him, Emma begins to suspect Tamara. Henry joins her on a new mission to sleuth for evidence in Neal and Tamara's shared guest inn room. After Emma pickpockets her way in, she has Henry stand guard outside and instructs him to start kicking the door if someone approaches. Soon, he is so distracted that he almost doesn't see Neal coming back to the room. While trying to fake an excuse for his presence, Henry kicks the door, which Neal recognizes as a trick he once taught Emma. Bursting in, Neal confronts Emma, who admits her suspicion about Tamara. Despite his own disbelief, he allows her to search the floorboards. Surprisingly, she finds nothing out of the ordinary. Neal, perceiving she still hasn't moved on from him, apologizes, but Emma brushes it off and leaves with Henry. In the morning, Neal awakens to see Tamara is getting ready to go jogging. He wants her to sleep in, but she reminds him that her training is necessary since the marathon is in three weeks. Neal jokes that he could give her a workout in bed, but she simply laughs and kisses him goodbye. Later on, Emma storms into the inn room questioning him about Tamara's whereabouts as she believes Regina's sudden disappearance has to do with her. Suddenly, she sees sand on the floor; proving Tamara has been on the beach rather than her jogging path near the forest. Emma goes to look for her as Neal follows. After returning from Neverland, Emma picks up the storybook in Neal's room and takes it to Henry, who is in the diner. 'During Second Curse' An amnesiac Henry, who remembers nothing of his life in Storybrooke due to Regina erasing and implanting new memories, is brought to town based on Emma's claim that it's job related. While staying temporarily in an inn room, he notices Emma has been out all night. She returns in the morning with breakfast and interests him into going fishing with Leroy for the day. Seeing through her lies, Henry talks about the way the townspeople have whispered around him as if there's something he doesn't know. When he asks for the truth, Emma promises to tell him when the time is right. During one morning, Regina meets with her new love interest, Robin Hood, before heading off to regroup with David, Emma, and Mary Margaret. As she walks into the room, Mary Margaret notices her unusually "glowing" demeanor. Though they are waiting for the last member of their party, Hook, to show up, Regina urges the meeting to go ahead without him. They discuss recreating the effects of the last curse in order to break the current one. Emma recalls believing in magic right after touching the fairytale storybook and then giving Henry true love's kiss, which broke the first curse. Theorizing that Henry must believe in magic this time around, they hurry to the search for the book in Mary Margaret's loft. Henry notices them leave and prods Emma once again about what she is hiding from him. However, she shuts down the conversation quickly; prompting Henry to back off. He ask for her set of keys to access their inn room, which she obliges. Instead of going to the inn, Henry secretly intends to use Emma's car to drive himself to the nearest bus stop. 'After Second Curse' As Ashley raises Alexandra, she starts a group, Mommy & Me, for mothers to meet up at the inn and spend quality time with their babies. Among the attendees are Aurora and her son Phillip as well as Mary Margaret and her son Neal. During one get-together, they finish the session by singing a song to their babies and Ashley announces she has made CDs for everyone so they can learn new songs for their next meeting. When Emma arrives to pick up Neal for babysitting, Ashley gives her a welcoming hug. She advises, if Neal has trouble falling asleep, Emma can tell him that he's going to turn into a pumpkin by midnight, which will put him right to sleep. Emma asks if the meetings are for learning baby tips, but Ashley explains it's also a support group of sorts since it's not easy being a first-time mother. Emma is perturbed by this, since Mary Margaret is learning everything for the first time despite that Neal is her second child, but she attempts to sympathize with her mother's circumstances. Instead, Emma's jealousy comes out in the form of magic when she unknowingly causes Neal's milk bottle to boil. Ashley, Aurora, and Mary Margaret are shocked by this, but Emma sputters that it's just magic she's been practicing. Employees *Granny Visitors *Ashley Boyd *August Booth *Aurora *Belle *The Count of Monte Cristo *David Nolan *Dr. Jekyll *Emma Swan *Greg Mendell *Happy *Henry Mills *Hook *Kurt Flynn *Leroy *Marco *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Mr. Hyde *Neal Cassidy *Prince Neal *Regina Mills *Robin Hood *Sheriff Graham *Tamara Trivia On Screen Notes= *The address is number 910. *The inn is located just around the corner from Granny's Diner. The lounge of the inn is connected to the diner via a door. In addition, a sign in the hallway of the diner points to the lobby at the inn. *According to Emma, the mattresses at the inn are so uncomfortable that she "would not wish them on her worst enemy". |-|Other Notes= FILMING LOCATIONS *The exterior scenes at Granny's Bed and Breakfast are filmed at Haswell Residence, a heritage building in North Vancouver. It was built as a home for a timber broker in 1910. *One of the rooms at the inn is a set in the old Lynn Valley Library in Vancouver, British Columbia.